Cyber Prince
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are roommates both involved in an internet relationship with someone they don't know. Little do they know, it's each other.
1. NinjaMaster and KunaiGirl

A/N: I was having a huge case of writer's block when this came along! The thoughts and dreams are in italics and the IMs are in bold.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"_Misao, one day a strong handsome man will come sweep you off your feet and you'll live happily ever after."_

_"Really Jiya?"_

"_Really Misao, you'll just have to wait."_

"Misao." Aoshi shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She groaned, eyes still closed.

"Misao, you know it freaks me out when you talk in your sleep."

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open.

She must have fallen asleep after she got home from work.

Aoshi had woken her up, her most handsome roommate. They shared an apartment.

"Well now that you're up, I'm going out, and try not to kill yourself."

Misao picked up a pillow off the sofa and threw it at him but ended up hitting the door as he left.

"Oh well, with you out, I can see if my prince is on." She muttered as she turned on the computer.

She logged onto the Internet.

Her IM popped up.

**NinjaMaster: Good evening**

There conversation began.

**KunaiGirl: It is now**

**NinjaMaster: Good to hear**

**KunaiGirl: I'm sleepy**

**NinjaMaster: Should I let u rest?**

**KunaiGirl: No, I'd give the world to be with u**

**NinjaMaster: As would I**

**KunaiGirl: ur giving me butterflies**

**NinjaMaster: I'd hope so**

**KunaiGirl: I love ur personality, romantic, caring, sweet, egotistic, lol**

**NinjaMaster: I love how carefree and cute ur personality is**

**KunaiGirl: Aww! I wuv u!**

**NinjaMaster: Wow you luv me and we haven't even met**

**KunaiGirl: I wish we could meet, but if we did would our special bond be severed?**

**NinjaMaster: I like us this way**

**KunaiGirl: Maybe one day, in the future.**

**NinjaMaster: Maybe. As for now luv, I must go. Goodnight**

**KunaiGirl: Bye**

**NinjaMaster has logged off.**

With a sigh Misao logged off too and shut down the computer

* * *

Aoshi slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.

Misao was stretching when he walked in.

_"If Misao knew about my Internet girlfriend she would laugh in my face."_

"Aoshi, did you make anything for dinner?"

"It's in the fridge."

She nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Aoshi sat down on the sofa to watch TV.

"Oh! Oh! My favorite Anime comes on in ten minutes!" Misao rushed from the kitchen food in hands.

She sat at the opposite end of the couch just so she could put her feet on Aoshi because she knew it annoyed him.

She used her toes to rub his thigh.

"Misao!"

She lifted her leg to put it on his shoulder so she could mess with his ear.

He grunted and pushed her feet away.

"Fine." She whined.

The theme of the show started to play and Misao hummed along.

"My roommates one of the biggest geeks I know."

"Like you're not!? You are almost always sitting around playing some kind of dorky video game."

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Aww! Night night Aoshi!" She teased.

"Night geeky."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

The next morning Aoshi headed to work. He designed video games! (A/N: I'll admit I'm a video game nerd, so is the guy I like so it all works out in the end. He wants to design them one day. It's really creepy cuz I'll like describe a game and he'll spit out the title. Anywho, there's your random fact of the day.)

Aoshi sat across from his good friend Sano.

"So how're things between you and cyber chick?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I think of it this way. When normal men are attracted to woman they don't know, it's usually a stripper but since you're a geek you're attracted to a woman over the Internet that you don't know. In conclusion your Internet girl is equivalent to my stripper, but with clothes, maybe." (A/N: Give Sano a hand for that beautiful explanation.)

Aoshi just rolled his eyes and began work.

Kenshin sat down at the desk next to Sano.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning Kenshin! How's the wife?"

"Sano, I don't have a wife."

"Oh yeah. We gotta find you one. Oh wait! I have an idea, why don't we let Aoshi find you one over the internet!" Sano's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well at least I know there's a girl out there who is attracted to me. Last time I checked you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Yet, gentlemen, yet."

Kenshin just shook his head and continued with his work.

"There is a very fine looking intern at the hospital."

Both Kenshin and Aoshi rolled their eyes.

"What?! Aoshi gets his cyber girl, Kenshin gets the coffee shop girl, so why can't I have the medical intern?!"

"Sano, why don't you get to work before you can't afford that insurance that allows you to see you're lovely intern." Kenshin advised.

Pouting he went to work.

* * *

Misao was waiting tables at a near by diner.

"Misao, why don't you stay here at the Aoiya where the work will be easier with your family? Oh but Jiya, I really want to know what it's like out on my own. I can't be babied forever." Misao verbally reminisced.

"Ugh, I should have listened to Jiya. But heck his strong handsome man theory has yet to happen whose to say I can believe him."

Her body was killing her. Maybe she should take her break and go to the cyber café next door. Maybe her prince would be on.

* * *

Aoshi too had decided to take his lunch break so logged onto his IM.

"Yes she's on." He smirked.

Sano, being nosy and all, was right over his shoulder. He was soon joined by Kenshin who was just coming back from picking up lunch joined them.

**NinjaMaster: I'd hope ur day has been pleasant?**

**KunaiGirl: No so much**

**NinjaMaster: y not?**

**KunaiGirl: The diner's been busy**

**NinjaMaster: Well take this time to relax**

**KunaiGirl: Oh trust me I am**

Sano was cracking up in the background.

**NinjaMaster: Lunch break I take it?**

**KunaiGirl: Yep**

**NinjaMaster: Me too**

**KunaiGirl: How's ur day been**

**NinjaMaster: usual, sitting having to listen to my idiot friend babble on and on**

**KunaiGirl: lol**

**NinjaMaster: try working with him**

"Hey!" Sano exclaimed.

**KunaiGirl: Talking with u brightens my day **

**NinjaMaster: I wish I could be with you every day, holding you, kissing you**

**KunaiGirl: ur making me blush**

"You're making me gag." Sano stared to make hacking noises.

**NinjaMaster: Well luv, I must go. Until next time**

**KunaiGirl: Yes, until next time.**

* * *

A/N: Yay! I had fun writing that! I can tell already this is going to be a short fic, maybe a couple chapters. Well anywho, I hoped you like it and please review!


	2. Vacation

A/N: I'm very happy that so many people like my story. It was just kinda random, lol. Well Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and sorry about the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, currently, I'm poor.

* * *

Misao plopped down on the couch to rest her tired feet.

"Did you have a good day Misao?" Aoshi greeted.

She jumped. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to get here for another hour."

"The power went out so they let us off early."

"Well, gosh, try not to scare me next time."

"Sano and Kenshin are coming over earlier, they want you to invite Kaoru and Megumi over. Since you're friends with them and all."

"As much as I love playing date doctor with your friends, I really doubt Megumi and Kaoru have time to come over. They have lives ya know."

"Oh, shut up and call them."

Misao hung up the phone and pouted.

"Yep, their so busy they can't come over." Aoshi sarcastically teased.

"Shut up." She threw the phone at him but he caught it.

"I was star of the football team."

"And that's why you're getting paid way less to be a video game person?"

"Well at least I make more than you."

Misao glared.

"You're not even worth arguing with. I'm going to buy some stuff at the store." He grabbed his jacket and took off.

**

* * *

**

NinjaMaster: Anything new?

**KunaiGirl: Nope, just waiting for my roommate to return**

**NinjaMaster: Male or female?**

**KunaiGirl: Male**

**NinjaMaster: Tell him not to lay a finger on u**

**KunaiGirl: Don't worry, we have a sibling relationship **(A/N: Little do they know.)

**NinjaMaster: That's like the relationship between my roommate and me**

**KunaiGirl: good**

**NinjaMaster: She's not really my type anyway**

**KunaiGirl: My roommates hot, but I would rather have a relationship with you**

**NinjaMaster: Well I guess mine's cute, but she's also really annoying**

**KunaiGirl: I'm sorry**

**NinjaMaster: I'm at the store so I'll have to talk to you later**

**KunaiGirl: K, bye**

**NinjaMaster: TTFN**

**NinjaMaster has logged off.**

* * *

Aoshi arrived just moments before the guests.

Kaoru and Kenshin were really cozy but Megumi was shooting down Sano's attempts.

"Man I swear works been murder." Misao blurted out.

"I know what you mean, they built these new offices by the coffee shop and the business people just pour in."

"Amen." Megumi agreed.

"It's been awhile since I took a vacation." Aoshi yawned.

Misao shot up off the couch.

"I have an idea! We should all take a vacation together!"

They all thought about it for a moment.

"Oh! We should go to Glory Springs, they have some of the best sports arenas."

The women all glared at Sano.

"How about Sparkle Creek. They have a little bit of everything. Art, shows, sports, amusement parks, spas, you name it, and it's only two hours away." Kenshin suggested.

They all took off from work and left the next evening.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel at 11pm.

The girls shared a room and so did the boys.

They all went to sleep.

They all slept in until about 10am and then went out.

Everyone did something that interested them.

Finally at sevenish, they went to the girls' room to watch movies.

* * *

"Oh! How bout we watch Date Movie!" Sano shouted.

Everyone agreed, besides, it's rare Sano gets his way.

Half way through the movie Aoshi was bored. He wondered if 'she' was on.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go. I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, come on Aoshi. You're life is boring!" Sano shouted as he left.

Little did Aoshi know, there was about to be a huge complication with his communication with his cyber girl.

* * *

Misao rolled over to where Aoshi had been laying when she felt something hard underneath her, it was Aoshi's phone.

Being the nosy little girl she was, she opened it.

She opened up the internet to a log-in page. There, apon the screen, was the username Ninjamaster.

"Oh! Oh my!"

The others gave her a confused look.

"Aoshi's username is NinjaMaster."

"So?" Sano asked.

"I'm KunaiGirl. I've been having an internet relationship with a guy who goes by NinjaMaster."

Everyone got wide eyed.

"Maybe it's not him." Megumi laughed.

"Does anyone know his password?"

"Kantana." Kenshin replied.

Misao signed in and went to his IM history.

"Oh my God! I've been flirting with Aoshi this whole time!"

Everything was silent.

Then Sano broke out laughing and started singing 'It's a small world after all'.

"Shut up rooster." Megumi slapped his on the head.

"Ouch! Fox!"

Misao ignored them.

What was she to do? It was Aoshi. Brotherly Aoshi. Really hot brotherly Aoshi.

"Wait, I have an idea." Kaoru smirked.

* * *

A/N: Aren't I evil. You'll just have to wait for the next and final chapter. Muhaha! lol. Well anywho, I hope you like it and please review.


	3. I Love Misao?

A/N: Ok! This is the second time I've written this chapter so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin for the billionth time!

* * *

Chapter 3

Aoshi looked everywhere but couldn't find his phone. He noticed Kenshin's laptop on the table. It would have to do.

* * *

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Aoshi likes honest women." Kenshin added.

"Just go up to him and tell him."

She nodded and Sano and Megumi practically pushed her out the door.

Misao swallowed hard before knocking.

Aoshi opened almost immediately.

"Aoshi, can we talk?"

He stepped aside and she walked in.

She gave him a cute smile and sat at the end of his bed.

"What is it Misao?"

"We've been together, as roommates I mean, for a good long while now, right?"

He nodded.

"Well I found something out recently and I need to speak with you about it."

"Misao, please don't continue."

"What?"

He sat down next to her.

"If your about to tell me that you're in love with me I don't want to hear it because I'm interested in someone else."

"Yes I know about her but I-"

"What do you mean you know about her?"

"Aoshi, if you'd let me explain to you-"

"Then explain."

"You're in love with a woman who goes by the username KunaiGirl."

"Wait, do you know her?"

"You could say that."

It went silent for a moment.

"Well?"

"Aoshi I know this is going to be a little hard to believe but KunaiGirl is-"

"Before you continue, I don't want you tell me that she's some kind of bad person, ever if you are jealous. To me you'll always be a cute sisterly dork, but I will never feel passion and love for you." (A/N: Sorry, I had to make Aoshi somewhat of a jerk here.)

Surprisingly, Misao felt pain. He was in love with her but not her. More like her character.

She pulled his phone off her hip and put it in his hand.

"I am KunaiGirl."

She walked right out the door.

Aoshi was in a complete state of shock.

"Misao? I love Misao?"

* * *

Misao stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"So?"

"He was an incredible jerk! I don't even want to think about him right now."

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Sano pressed on.

"He thought that I was going to tell him I was in love with him, then he said he was in love with someone else, so I told him I knew about that and I tried to explain but he cut me off, then he said that he didn't want me to say anything bad about 'her', finally I just handed him his phone, said that I was KunaiGirl, and I left."

"One question Misao." Megumi interjected. "Do you love him?"

Misao sat straight up, her hair coming loose from its binds.

"Megumi, yes. But I fell in love with him the day I met him not his internet personality."

Megumi nodded.

Kenshin nudged Sano as a signal to for their departure.

"Yeah, we'll see you girls tomorrow." Sano and Kenshin disappeared out the door.

* * *

Aoshi was lying on his stomach watching tv when Kenshin and Sano walked in.

"Hey guys."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Huh?"

"You have to have a plan. We went to high school with you, for everything you had a plan."

Aoshi had a devilish grin across his face. "Of course I have a plan."

"Care to share?"

"Misao is weird, flowers and chocolate won't cut it."

"She said she loved you if that makes it easier."

"Hmm, tomorrow night I need you guys out of here around nine-thirty."

"Whoa! Taking it that far on your first date! That's a gutsy move." Sano, as always, was jumping to conclusions.

"No stupid, we're going to watch her favorite tv show."

"You think that will work?"

"Oh yeah."

Sano and Kenshin put the plan into action the next night.

Somehow Misao ended up blindfolded and they were leading her down the hall.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"Just a little further."

Sano opened the door to his room and pushed Misao in. They, of course, ran away quickly.

Misao ripped off her blindfold and saw Aoshi.

"So they didn't manage to mess this up, good."

"Aoshi, what-"

"Crystal Angels is coming on in a few." (A/N: Pretty name huh? I made it up all by my self! I'm so proud, lol.)

She was about to leave but Aoshi swept her off her feet and dropped her on the bed.

He took his spot next to her and wrapped the two of them in the blankets.

"Aoshi, what are you doing?!"

"I figured this is the only way I could get your attention. I want you to know Misao, that I do love you and I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"Thank you Aoshi, but I'm in love with someone else."

Aoshi had the most terrified look on his face.

"Calm down, I was just joking." She giggled.

He crashed his lips into hers without warning.

She didn't hesitate to respond.

The theme song of Crystal Angels played in the background.

"I was wrong Misao, I will give you all the passion and love you want."

He kissed her again.

"Same to you Aoshi."

"Sano, ladies, I honestly don't think we should be eavesdropping."

"Your right Kenshin, how about you and I go out." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin felt a blush cross his face. "I'd like that."

Sano gave Megumi a mischievous look.

"Go ahead."

Sano started making out with her on the spot.

* * *

"Jiya, I have to go now. I'll see you when I get to your house."

"Ok, good bye."

Okina hung up the phone.

"I told you Misao, now you have that strong handsome man."

* * *

A/N: Well? I really hoped you liked it. I'd also like to that every last reviewer, this has to be the most successful story I've written! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! Now just please review the final chapter! Once again I LOVE YOU ALL! lol

Until next time.

Oh also, I apologize if I screwed up the ending but I like it so, sorry.


End file.
